The Singing Goddes
by queen of hearts likes icecream
Summary: This story is about karin-chan who is a singer. She transfers to a new school and she keeps having weird dreams about a light...or maybe a person! and there's a chauvinist brat at her new school. Will he annoy her forever or will she get feelings for him? reed it to find out! two OC's!(or more)
1. Chapter 1 first day of school

**Chapter 1 first day of school**

"_w…where am I…what is this place…"_

…_rin…Karin…you have an important mission to do…_

"_who are you show yourself!"_

_*A light appears*_

_You must find the Ring…_

"_Ring…what ring? No wait, where are you going? WAIT!"_

* * *

*ring ring* ughhh… Is it morning already…that dream again…Ring what ring…"Karin get up!" yelled my aunt, my aunt took care of my since my parents passed away, she had short black hair and brown eyes "you wouldn't want to be late for your first day of school would you? "How late was it actually? "7 I'M GOING TO BE LATE" I quickly put my brown hair in two and ran to school. "Bye bye auntie see you in the next vacation""bye Karin and be careful on your way" my aunt waved me goodbye. The school I was going to was the best school of the country, it even had dorms because it was summer we went home. Today is the day we find out what class we are in.

I'm Karin Hanazono. I'm a ninth grader and 16 years of age. I go to Sakura Hillside School.

I have long brown hair and emerald green eyes, I had a pet Shii-chan but we are not allowed to have pets in the dorms so she stayed home with auntie. I'm a famous singer. I don't have parents I only have a memento of my mother my precious Ring… Ring huh…

On my way to school I bumped into a prince-like guy, he had blond hair and blue eyes. "I'm sorry, are you hurt?" "Watch where you're going, man, girls really are annoying" he said. "you… you chauvinist BRAT!" I punched him and ran away.

"Almost there… safe" I made it just in time. Let me go check what class I'm in.

"I'm in class E" "that's great" there were 2 girls about my age standing behind me, one had black hair with hairclips at the side and brown eyes the other one had green hair with 2 red bows on the side she also had brown eyes . "Hello, I'm Himeka" said the one with black hair. "And I'm Miyon" said the one with green hair. "We are also in class E" "Let's go!"

In class we started chatting since this is my first year at this school I was nervous **(a/n all the information she had was actually in her brochure.)**

"So you're the new transferred student we heard of" Miyon said. "what school did you go to before?"

"Star Way Academy" I said.

"Isn't that school for Stars in the entertainment world?" Himeka said

"What made you want to come to this school" Miyon asked

I have to think of a good excuse, I smiled and said "I…"and got cut off by the bell

*ring*

_Safe by the bell_ is what I thought.

The teacher walked in and asked to take a seat. I knew Himeka was sitting to my left so who was sitting to my right?

I put a hand out and said "Hello, my name is K…" and I noticed who it was

"AHHHH, IT'S THE CHAUVINNIST BRAT!"

"Ugh, girls are so loud"

"What did you say"

"You heard me"

I punched him once again and sat back in my seat. The rest of the day was boring and went by really slowly before I knew it I was fast asleep.

* * *

_Karin…Karin…the Ring… you must find it…help us…find it…before it's too late…save the world_

"_How do I find this Ring"_

_You must find…your partner…the god Apollo…his name is ' '_

"_What did you say"_

_You must find…' '_

"_I can't hear the name"_

_You must… find him…you must obtain…kamika…finish the mission…that was send out…hundreds of years ago…_

"_what mission, what's kamika, I don't understand"_

_You…must…find…K…_

* * *

"KARIN!"

Wakes up and finds a teacher looking angry down at her. *Karin grins*. "Well done you're the second person to get detention on the first day of school"

"If I'm the second who's the first" teacher points at the fast asleep chauvinist brat

"He's the first!"

*Bell rings for break time*

"Hey Karin, do you want to sit with me and Miyon at lunch?" asked Himeka

"Sure, sounds like fun"

* * *

*at the cafeteria*

* * *

_hmm what should I choose…wait is that…no it can't be…EELBREAD!_

"Karin over here" says a happy looking Himeka

"What's up Himeka, you look happy"

"oh it's nothing" Himeka giggles

_Himeka is happy for some reason that I don't know_

* * *

**Himeka P.O.V**

Ah I finally picked what I wanted

"Karin…huh where did she go?"

I accidentally bumped into a guy

"Oh I'm sorry"

"It's ok"

_Wow this guy is hot he had dark brown hair and brown eyes._

"My name is Jin Kuga"

_His name is Jin…Jin-kun…it has a ring to it hihihi._

"My name is Himeka"

"Well Himeka-chan I have to go, see you later"

"bye bye Jin-kun"

_O, there is Karin let me go get her…this almost seemed planned out._

* * *

Me and Himeka go to a table where Miyon was sitting there was another boy there with brown hair and eyes and next to him was a orange haired guy with what a blue eye and a purple eye that is so strange and next to him was… NO…IT COULDN'T BE…THE CHAUVINIST BRAT!

"Let me introduce you, Karin" Himeka said "this is Yuki" so the guy with brown hair and eyes, got it. "this is michiru but everyone calls him michi" so the one with orange hair is michi, check. "And this is Kazune-kun" SO THE CHAUVINIST BRAT'S NAME IS KAZUNE.

"Hello I'm Karin"

"Ugh we know now shut up, girls are so noisy" and yet another punch went straight to kazune's face

And Karin walked away once again.

* * *

**Karin's P.O.V**

_Kazune is such a jerk always girls this girls that so annoying…this seems like a nice spot to relax_

so Karin went and sat under the sakura tree o how she loved sakura trees and before she knew it the bell rang.

_No wait I didn't eat yet no give me one more minute bell, please just one…_

And the hungry girl walked back to the class room.

The rest of the day was normal, boring and annoying. The bell rang and everyone ran outside and Karin thought _let me go and practice a little…I have a concert tomorrow I guess my producer will go talk to the principle._

Karin walks towards the music rooms and started practicing her singing and dancing. It was so fun she got lost in time before she knew it, it was already 12 am

"Oh no it's already so late" she ran to her dorm, took a shower and jumped right in her warm and comfy bed. She was fast asleep.

**End of chapter one**

* * *

**So what do you guys think please review, this is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it is bad :'(**


	2. Chapter 2 the secret is out!

**Hey guys I've been busy with school stuff and also I wrote this chapter kind of short I forgot to say I write a few stuff in the previous chapter and instead of ninth grader she is a tenth grader and the fact that she is famous is being kept a secret.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 the secret is out**

_K… Karin…Karin…pleas find the ring…hurry…I can't help you anymore…good luck…_

_"Wait, where are you going?"_

_I can't stay any longer… be careful… evil is approaching…goodbye…_

_The weird light slowly faded away and she saw a beautiful woman with long brown hair in a long light blue dress, too bad Karin didn't get to see her face._

Karin woke up from her weird dream again, little did she know that she wasn't going to have that dream ever again and that a great evil is lurking.

She got dressed like usual in her uniform and tied her hair up in two. She walked into the classroom and found Kazune who was on cleaning duty. She was alone with Kazune in the classroom.

"Why are you here so early" Karin asked

"Cleaning duty"

"There are cleaning duties?"

"Are you an idiot? Of course there are cleaning duties, girls are such idiots"

"It's always girls this girls that!"Karin said now completely angry

"…Sorry"

That was the first time I had ever heard him apologize it felt kind of weird.

"Good morning" Michi shouts while walking in.

"Good morning Michi" Karin said happily.

"Morning Nishikiori" Kazune said.

"I heard we are getting a new teacher today" Michi said exited

"REALLY?!" Karin asked super excited.

"Yeah, isn't it GREAT?"

Later

"Hello everyone my name is Karasuma Kirika and I'm your new homeroom teacher". 'Wait what is my manager doing here' Karin tought nervously.

After homeroom Karin went to talk to Kirika-sensei, who is her manager.

"Manager what are you doing here"

"That's Kirika-sensei at school, and I'm here because someone, uhm uhm…, didn't think about the consequences of transferring schools, it would have been easier if you just stayed at…"

Karin interrupted her before she could finish her sentence "There is NO way that I'm going back there"she walked off while glaring at her new teacher.

After that little incident Karin was walking towards the cafeteria when she saw Kazune running away from something soon after she heard a loud yell " KAZUNE-KUN!". And then the fanclub bumped into Karin.

"Ouwie, HEY watch where you're going!" said one fan girl.

"Who are you actually?"Asked Karin

"We are the KAZUNE Z, and you are?"

"Karin, Hanazono Karin."

"it would be weird if your last name was Sakura" "Ha…Karin Sakura is my idol…next to Kazune of course" and soon the fan club started squealing.

"Aww stop, I'm not that great" and then Karin realized exactly what she said

"What are you talking about we weren't talking about you, more importantly where did you get that Ring? It looks exactly like Kazune's Ring."

"Kazune wears a Ring?"

"Yes but… it's more like around his neck…"

'Huh that's weird' Karin thought

"KYAAAAA KAZUNE-KUN!" and then Karin was alone again.

Kazune's P.O.V.

'Ughh I tought I lost them' Kazune started running… AGAIN! When he finally lost them he hid in a music room. A PRIVATE music room. 'Someone is coming quick gotta hide'

Karin's P.o.V

'What a weird day, sigh, let me go practice at least' I thought as I was walking down the hall to go to the music room, I locked the door behind me so no one can interrupt me not even Kirika. I started practicing my new song and when I finished I heard clapping from behind the piano?

'Kazune?!'

"You did great for a novice, Sakura Karin" he said smirking evilly

"How… how did… you… know…" I asked nervously

"I didn't, thanks for confirming tough" he started walking away "O and I will be using this music room from now on to hide from those annoying fan club girls"

"Wait I didn't even say that you were allowed"

"Well I guess so but I thought you'd understand since I know your secret and can tell the whole school about it,… so it's a yes right" he smiled before walking away

"K…KA…KAZUNE!"

'Ughh what a day what will I do… if Kirika finds out that Kazune knows the secret she'll send me back to StarWay I definitely don't want to go back…what will I do…'

* * *

**A/N: Okay how was it :D thanks for reviewing made my day. So I'm sorry it took a while it's because I was busy with school stuff so I will (probably)update later today or tomorrow okay… bye bye till chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3 the concert

**Hi this is chapter 3 I am so sorry for not updating in a while so this is my gratitude, o and I forgot that I'm supposed to put in disclaimer I honestly didn't know so….**

**Karin: queen of hearts likes icecream does not own kamichama Karin.**

**Queen: when did you get here?**

**Karin: umm I have to be in the story soon**

**Queen: ooo…enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Karin's P.o.V:**

"ughhh stupid day" so I was walking and then I hear this "KARIN!" great it was kirika.

*sigh* "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU, I WAS LOOKING EVERYWHER FOR YOU, DID YOU FORGET THAT YOU HAVE A CONCERT TONIGHT!"

"Relax kirika-sensei everyone will hear you, and I was practicing my new song and no I didn't forget that I have a concert tonight."

"WELL YOU DID FORGET THAT IT. STARTS. IN. HOUR!"

'Okay I will go deaf someday'

And so kirika dragged me to the limo where all my make-up was and don't forget…my wig.

"Kirika, how do we get out actually? Are we even allowed?"

"Don't worry, the principal knows about this and will keep it a secret so we can go out and in how many times we want."

"Hmmmm"

So as I was saying I need to put on my wig so I can live a normal life, not that I count sneaking outside what a NORMAL PERSON would do, so I was putting on my wig it was a waist long silver haired wig I had to secure it too so that it wouldn't fall on stage. I put on my purple dress it was a knee length dress with a line of sparkles at my waist and at the bottom of it **(A/N yes 1 line not the entire under part.) **I put on my make-up and, there, ready to go… ahh shoes, how could I forget to put on MY SHOES! Ok, ok, ok, so my shoes are also purple they are ankle length boots with a belt around it. And then I felt the limo stop, wait we were already at the concerthall?!

As soon as I walked inside the staff greeted me and bid me good luck, I walked to the dressingroom, even though I CLEARLY DON'T NEED IT, "5 minutes before the show" someone yelled. Eep now I'm nervous and excited and I can't wait. I remember why I decided to become an idol. I loved seeing the happy and excited faces of the people I performed for, the first time I performed was magical, everyone seemed so happy I didn't have a really big crowd but I enjoyed every second of it. So every time I perform I can feel the same feeling over and over again. And now in less then 5 minutes I will feel the same feeling.

*Karin goes on stage*

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hello everyone"

"Kyaaaaaaaa"

"Ok here's my first song"

**Die young by Ke$ha :**

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums__  
__Oh what a shame that you came here with someone__  
__So while you're here in my arms__  
__Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young__We're gonna die young__  
__We're gonna die young__Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young__[Beat break]__Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young__Young hearts, out our minds__  
__Runnin like we outta time__  
__Wild childs, lookin' good__  
__Livin hard just like we should__  
__Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up (You Know)__  
__That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)__Looking for some trouble tonight__  
__Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side__  
__Like it's the last night of our lives__  
__We'll keep dancing till we die__I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums__  
__Oh what a shame that you came here with someone__  
__So while you're here in my arms,__  
__Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young__We're gonna die young__  
__We're gonna die young__Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young__[Beat break]__Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young__Young hunks, taking shots__  
__Stripping down to dirty socks__  
__Music up, gettin' hot__  
__Kiss me, give me all you've got__  
__It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)__  
__That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)__Looking for some trouble tonight__  
__Take my hand i'll show you the wild side__  
__Like it's the last night of our lives__  
__We'll keep dancing till we die__I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums__  
__Oh what a shame that you came here with someone__  
__So while you're here in my arms,__  
__Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young__I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums__  
__Oh what a shame that you came here with someone__  
__So while you're here in my arms__  
__Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young__We're gonna die young__  
__We're gonna die young__Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die__young_

When the concert finally finished and Karin finally got back to her dorm, she immediately attacked her bed, but sadly… she and her beds relationship were interrupted by a really loud **BAM!**

she got up shocked tired and confused when she opened her door there was nothing there.

'hmm maybe it was just my imagination I mean I am extremely tired' she closed her door and went back inside.

**Mike's P.o.V:**

"Finally I'm here" A boy about the age 16/17 says. He had pitch black hair and misty blue eyes. He was wearing black jeans and a black shirt with a skull on it over it was a coat a black coat.

"so this is where I will find those Rings huh… this is going to be fun, **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**So how was it? Review please :3 I told you guys I would update today didn't I :3**

**Karin : why did you choose Queen of hearts likes icecream anyways it's so weird…**

**Queen : KARIN!**

**Karin: ok ok I get it I'm going**

**Annyways hope you like the chapter and why die young the song was stuck in my head the ENTIRE day! See you in chapter 4 bye bye :3 Mike is an OC b.t.w**

**Karin: you don't say**

**Queen: *glares at Karin***

**Karin: ok ok i get it chill**


	4. Chapter 4 transfer student

**A/N hey hi hello so time for new chapter :3 I'm 3 days late sooooo sorry so anyways I hope you like it :3 and everything between this '' is thinking and between these "' is talking**

**Queen: disclaimer please**

**Karin: Queen of hearts likes icecream does not own kamichama Karin.**

**Queen: But I do own all of my OC's. enjoy the story**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Mike's P.o.V:**

'I finally made it, if it wasn't for that women I could have been here earlier, but o well I'm here now so… Let The Hunt Begin!'

**Kazune's P.o.V**

'I accidentally woke up late today I shouldn't have done so much research yesterday. I have to hurry now or else I will be late. I quickly got dressed and ate breakfast, and I started to run until I heard a ginormous ruckus in a room…wait what?!.'

**Normal P.o.V**

The door swung open and a girl fell out of the room, and considering Kazune's luck, right on him leaving them both to fall.

"O hi Kazune, you didn't say anything to anyone right"

"get off, you're…heavy…" Kazune said half dying.

"Hmpf, rude much, I'm not getting off until you tell me if you told anyone about 'my secret'"

"Why you little…GET OFF OR ELSE WE WILL BOTH BE LATE!"

Kazune actually screamed so loud Karin fell off of him. So they started to run… again, well Kazune at least. It was quiet until Karin broke the ice:

"You didn't say a word right!"

"No, happy!" Kazune said irritated

"Yep"

They got inside just before the bell rang.

"Sit down everyone" karasuma-sensei said "we have two new transfer students, come in!"

A girl with light pink hair to her waist and pink eyes walked in. Karin did not seem pleased with the familiar face. A guy also walked in he had pitch black hair and purple eyes.

"Hello, my name is Maria" the girl said while smiling as she scanned the whole and guess what when she spotted Karin she smirked. Karin on the other hand new that she smirked to her and felt goose bumps down her veins.

"Hello my name is Jake" He said also smiling to the class.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KAZUNE!" Maria screamed and jumped on Kazune.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing here!" Kazune said irritated by the girl

"I transferred here, silly" Maria said while giggling.

"uhm…how…do…you guys…know…each other…" Karin said…quite odd tough

"Hmmmmm, how have you been Hanazono-san, I haven't heard from you since you transferred out of StarWay academy?" Maria said smiling evilly.

"I've…been…good…" Karin said nervously " I…uhh…don't feel so good…bye…"

"Hanazono-san could you come with me for a bit, teehee" Maria

Maria pulled her outside before she could replies and right into a storage room.

"Listen here, slut, you better stay away from Kazune don't get into people's love affairs again unless you want the same thing to happen" Maria laughed evilly "O, and don't daretel anyone about our little conversation and don't even think about telling it to Kazune"

Maria walked out while Karin fell to the ground trembling in fear. She walked out and heard what lie Maria told to cover the conversation 'I just want her to show me around when she feels better'.

**Karin's P.o.V**

'Damn what a lie I feel horrible I'm just gonna head back then I don't care if I miss school today I don't want to face M…Maria…' I suddenly felt someone grabbing my hand 'oh no if they look at me now they will see tears'

"Hey Karin what's wrong" Jake said

'I looked at him with teary eyes I'm pretty sure he realized I was almost crying.'

"No everything's fine, just feeling a little sick that's all" I said

He picked me up bridal style and ran to my room, weird tough since he doesn't know in which dorm I live in, maybe I'm over thinking things. So we got in my room and he lay me down on my bed.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Jack said

"No, no, I mean why are you serving me I mean you're the guest you should…"

"YOURE SICK YOU NEED REST I'LL MAKE THE FOOD AND YOU REST!" he said loudly

"O…ok…"

So I lay back in my bed and I fall asleep.

**Jack's P.o.V**

'_**Jack I can sense the Ring in this room'**_

'No stay out of my head'

'_**Jack we need that Ring'**_

'No YOU need the Rings I don't!'

'_**Fine but if we die it's not my fault'**_

'GO AWAY!'

He walked away from the stove to give Karin her porridge but, she already fell asleep. He realized school already started so he figured he would go on the second period, which would be…. NOW! So he ran as fast as possible to class ignoring that thing in his head.

**Meanwhile in Karin's dream**

_She was running as fast as she could, but what was she running from?_

_All you could hear was laughs, creepy laughs, mean laughs, all type of laughs, except for happy laughs and fun laughs. She was running and running and running but there was no end to it._

" _No, No, stay away don't come, STAY AWAY!"_

_She started crying…_

Karin woke up screaming, she sat and found a meal right next to her sadly it was already cold but no use complaining. At first she thought today was a dream or more like… a nightmare, just like the one she just had. She heard a knocking on the door, she went to look who would visit her right now, I mean it was… ELEVEN O'CLOCK, you'd be mad to visit at this time. She looked outside and saw **(a/n nope not Kazune XD)** Kazune. I opened the door.

"Yes"

"Are you okay"

"Yes ofcourse why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I heard you screaming, I thought someone was being attacked"

"Why are you awake at this hour?"

"Same goes for you" Kazune grinned at Karin

"Fair enough"

"Can I come in for a second?"

"Why?"

"Just to chat"

"Sure ok, I guess"

'Weirdo' Karin thought

"So" Kazune started talking "What did Maria say to you?"

"Nothing in particular, why?"

"Hmmmmmmmmm, no reason, anyways how's it going with your secret"

"Pretty good I guess not really hard to hide…"

"Won't it be harder now that Maria's here?"

"M"

"I've been meaning to ask you this but…why did you transfer to this school? Wouldn't it have been easier if you just went to StarWay?"

Karin's eyes widened so wide it was scary to look at her

"Yes it would have been easier but…I don't want to talk about it" Karin started to shake in terror and a tear started to form "I…I…"

Kazune went up to her and hugged her, she started crying and crying and crying, Kazune was scared for her he held her in his arms till she cried herself to sleep, Kazune still holding her with his tight grip, he lay her down on her bed but she didn't let go but since in the meantime it was already 2 in the morning he fell asleep with her still holding her firm in his arms.

**End chapter 4**

* * *

**Okay that was the end of chapter I finished it :D so as I was saying I FINNISHED IT ok ok so a lot of things happen in this chapter but I will not tell what happened in her past at Star way :p**

**Karin: Would it hurt to tell me?**

**Queen: yes it would hurt a lot**

**Karin: oww pweatty pweaase :'(**

**Queen: Wait weren't you asleep?**

**Karin: oops :p … well bye**

**Queen: KARIN!**

**See you in next chapter, chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5 somethings wrong

Hey guys, Explenation why I'm super late at the end

Chapter 5

**Kazune's P.o.V**

_'I woke up on a bed that wasn't mine. And... WHAT AM I DOING HUGGING KARIN?!_

_Ok calm down Kazune there is a perfectly good explanation for this..._

_Now that I remember last night she was crying and crying and crying... I just had the instinct to protect her... I wonder what had actually happened was it because of me? Starway? Maria? This is all so confusing.'_

I stood up and walked to go to my room so I can get dressed for school.

_'Ugh why did she transfer here, I don't even want to remember her name_

_I got dressed in the normal school uniform, speaking of which its almost time to switch to the winter uniform'_

I was walking to class when I saw Nishikiori staring and thinking deep

"Hey Nishikiori, what's wrong?"

"Hmm I'm worried about Karin"

"She did act strange yesterday"

"And to think she would be overjoyed to have one of her friends from StarWay here"

"Or maybe they just weren't friends"

Nishikiori went into deep thoughts again this time Kazune also started having deep thoughts

_'It is weird tough I have never seen her cry before or not be energetic, and does it have a link to StarWay? I have to figure this out!'_

I walked in and to my surprise see Karin right there like nothing happened talking to Himeka and Miyon.

"Hey!"

"Hmm... Ah Kazune! Hi" Karin said energetically

"Uhm are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

_'That's weird I'm pretty sure she was crying last night, tough its pretty obvious that you can see those cry marks when you cry (A/N I don't know exactly how to explain it more like red eyes and swollen eyelids) tough,…that's weird I can't see them'_

_'I'm pretty sure I didn't tell Kazune anything, I have to be more careful!'_ Karin thought

_'ugh class is as boring as ever, these things are so easy, so let's tie it up with there being connections to StarWay, she came here even tough it be much easier to stay at StarWay if she wanted to be an idol, when Maria came she became pale and started to get sick, Maria went with her to the storage room and she didn't go to class after that, I found here screaming in her room and when I mentioned something happening at StarWay she started crying out of fear, there is definitely something weird going on here'_

*Ring*

**Lunchtime**

**Karin P.o.V**

_'What a day, its hard enough to pretend to be energetic and happy, hard to hide it from Kazune too, I think he's trying to figure it out, I hope not, Maria will kill me if he finds out'_

"AAAHH my favorite unagi-pan!"

"Hihihi, Karin sure loves her unagi-pan" Himeka said

"There aren't any unagi-pan" karin cries.

When they went to the table there was an unwelcome atmosphere for Karin, Maria was sitting there, talking, and when she saw her she glared at her a glare that only she would notice then smiled and say hi to her. But of course it didn't go unnoticed by Kazune neighter did Karin's sad and feared face that second.

**Kazunes P.o.V**

_'Something is definitely wrong here, I can see it, these two weren't friends they were... Arch enemies? but what on earth happened there!'_

"Hey Maria, come here for a second"

"Of course, Darling"

They walked away to a place that wasn't visited by a lot of people.

"K...Kazune... What's wrong..."

"What did you do to Karin at StarWay?!"

"Uhhhh... What are you talking about, darling?"

"I MEAN that I know something happened between you and Karin, now spit it out!"

"Jeez, Darling nothing happened"

"Can you stop it with the Darling! Don't think that just because you are my fiancée that I will allow you to do whatever you want towards me and my friends!"

"Hmm, I guess that if you truly want to know go ask Karin then, bye Kazune"

_'The hell is wrong with her, thinking all high and mighty of herself, and I will break that engagement, I will NOT marry that women'_

Kazune furiously walks away

**Karin's P.o.V**

Maria came in again but without Kazune. _'O God, this can't be good'_

"Hey Karin, do you mind coming with me for a bit?"

"Uhmm I'm sorry I am kind of busy...I need to uhm...make homework..."

"It won't take long, please" Maria said almost crying

"Come on Karin, go with her, it won't take long." Michi said and pushed her up from her chair.

"Go on! Don't worry about us!"

"Its settled then! Let's go!" Maria said

She pulled me very hard on my wrist and again in the storage room.

_'Oh boy oh boy oh boy'_

"What did you do to Kazune"

"I don't... know... what... you are... talking about..."

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME SLUT! I KNOW YOU DID SOMETHING"

"I didn't"

Maria slapped her and said "I warned you, tell anyone anything and you're dead! But you just didn't listen!" And slapped her again her cheek became red and she covered that side of her face.

"Remember. DON'T FUCKING SAY ANYTHING" she smiles innocently and leaves through the door.

Karin quickly ran to the classroom grabbed her bag and went back to her room. She jumped on her bed and started crying and crying and crying till she eventually fell asleep.

**Kazune's P.o.V**

_'Karin went back to her room... Again?'_

"Sensei, I suddenly don't feel so good can I go to the nurses' office?"

"Ah, sure, get better soon"

"Thank you"

I closed the door now to go find her. _'I hope she is alright'_

I walked to the dorms and knocked on Karin's door. No answer. Her door is also unlocked. What a reckless child. He opens it and finds her in her uniform on her bed, sleeping, but one thing was weird her face was red on one side and normal on the other.

_'It seems like something hit her…or more like someone'_

He lift her up and placed her the right way on her bed then covered her up with her bed sheet.

He then opened the door, locked it properly this time and left.

He walked to his room closed the door and started researching.

_'The rings Apollo, Athena, Ares, Artemis. I already have the Apollo ring and Kirio's ring has already been destroyed, I only miss the Athena and Artemis ring, but where could they be... And who possesses them? Hmmmmmmmm...i hope Karin will be ok tomorrow…wait… that's not part of my research get her out your head!'_

Before he knew it it was already 12 o'clock thank goodness it was weekend or else he would be late again tomorrow. So he went to sleep, feeling exhausted because about all the drama these days he didn't even finish his research he was too busy worrying about Karin

* * *

**A/N Ok so my explanation/reason why I was late my computer broke down for two weeks then I had to make a speech for school then I had test week and I was prohibited from using my pc and then I went on vaca and I got back yesterday and i accidentally uploaded the uneddited one…so…I'm vewwy sowwy .**

**Although I did write chapter 5 & 6 on my phone but I'm doing the finishing touches on chapter 6. Hopefully it will be up tomorrow. and yes Kazune has a fiancee :D or does he...:)**

**Karin: you went on vacation without me *eyes teared up***

**Queen: *i-i-I… I did I'm sowwy**

**Karin: you better be!**

**Kazune: why do girls fight so much! So noisy!**

**Karin and Queen: K-A-Z-U-N-E!**

**Queen: see you in the next chapter! I have to finish things with someone over here**


	6. Chapter 6 weekend!

**(A/N) hey guys chapter 6 is up hope you like it XD**

Chapter 6

**Karin's P.o.V**

I woke up it was finally weekend she was going to the city today with Himeka-chan and Mion-chan. She could feel herself getting excited, it was a good opportunity to sit back and relax _'after Maria came to the school she felt like moving away again, but she can't hide from her forever, she knew had to face that b*%#, anyways I won't think about that today_.'

"Today is going to be great." Karin said aloud

She got dressed and wore a loose white shirt with a light pink heart in the center of the shirt with some light blue denim. She, instead of tying her hair in two, she let it loose (A/N beacause she is 16 her hair is longer so it reaches around her waist-ish), then she looked at the clock and guess what it was 10.30 they were meeting in front of the station at 10!

"Sh*+" she said and ran off

She finally got there and saw her two friends in an instant.

"Himeka-chan, Mion-chan, gomenasai, I'm so so so SO sorry"

"It's ok Karin-chan" Himeka said

"Yea don't worry about it"Mion said "let's go"

They went shopping they laughed ate icecream and the day went by really fast

"haaaaa, that was fun, right guys?"Mikan said

"Guys?"

Mikan looked around her but didn't see them trough the crowd and she doesn't recognize this place eighter she was getting scared

**Himeka's P.o.V**

"Hey Himeka"

"Hai"

"Where is Mikan-chan?"

"Did we get separated? I'm gonna call kazune to help us search for her"

" Right and I'll call "

Beep~ Beep~ Beep~

***Hello***

Kazune, its me Himeka

***yes, what's wrong?***

We lost Karin in the crowd...

***WHAT, WHAT IS SHE THINKING!***

Uh...

***HONESTLY THAT GIRL! WHERE ARE you?***

We're in the city

***i'm coming right now, dja***

Beep beep beep

"Hehehe, Kazune is really worried"

"Really? Said he's coming here is that ok?"

"Yep, let's search for her"

**Karin's P.o.V**

I was still scared when I felt a hand grab my arm

"KYAAAA"

"Baka" then I heard a familiar voice behind me, I already knew from who that voice belonged to

"Don't scare me like that"

"k...k..KAZUNE!" I felt tears coming from my eyes.

"It's ok now" he patted my head and said "let's go home"

**Back at the academy (Kazune's P.o.V)**

"We're here" I said in front of her door

She opened the door and we walked in

"Sit down I'll make thee or do you want coffee?"

"Hmmm, thee sound good"

"Thee it is, then"

"Thanks"

_'She looks cute with her hair down'_ I tought _'wait what did I just think? That's not even true, she isn't even near cute'_

"Here is your coffee"

_'Get out of my mind, get out of my mind'_ I took a gulp from my coffee

"CAREFULL IT'S..."

And there everything was covered in thee, cuz I spit it out… hey in my defense it was hot.

"hot..."

"O great now I have to clean" Karin said

_'I'm getting dizzy, is it the thee?'_

And then there was a loud THUD **(A/N not that the room next to hers could hear it tough)**

**Karin's P.o.V**

Kazune just fell... On me why in the world would he do that

"Your hair smells nice"

"Get off you pervert!"

My heart is pounding because of what he said. B.t.w. He's actually really hot... No not hot in good looking but hot in...

"KAZUNE YOU HAVE A FEVER!"

"Noo ii doonn't"

"Kazune it's getting worse, YOU HAVE TO SEE A DOCTOR!"

"Then... You be my doctor..." Kazune said grinning

"No, I'm not a doctor! I can't look after you! Get up we're going to the nurses office"

Karin was pulling Kazune until they reached the door then...well... Kazune pined Karin to it and said

"I told you already didn't I?" He leaned in closer to her ear and said

"I won't accept anyone else to take care of me except for you" and left a cold air in her ear leaving chills running down her spine.

"K-K-Kazune, y-y-you need a doctor fast"

"I don't need one if I have you"

_'What the hell is he thinking!'_

"Kazune..." She was about to say something when Kazune stopped her with his kiss

_'His lips are hot its because of his fever... I will get sick too!'_

"Mmm-K-mmphKazunemmphstop!"

"Why? I liked that kiss"

"Don't d-do that! Ever again! You hear me!"

"If you haven't noticed you're the one pined on the door"

I tried escaping after he said that but it failed he leaned in closer again and mumbled something beneath his breath that I couldn't understand and collapsed on the ground right in front of me.

**Normal P.o.V**

Karin slipped down via the door in shock. After a while she realized that Kazune was still there and she finally got out of her trance. She picked him up and went to the nurses' office... But luck wasn't on her side. The nurses' office was closed and she didn't know which room was his.

So I think you can guess where he stayed that night...in Karin's room on her couch.

**Kazune's P.o.V (the morning after the kiss)**

_'I woke up having a headache and I don't remember much about last night I only remember that I...k-k-kissed Karin'_ his face got a tint of pink on it now _'and I think I told her something, I don't remember what tough'_ Kazune sat up...IN KARIN'S BED!

"Sh*t" he sweared _'I'm in her bed again! And Karin is waking up'_

"Mmmm" karin opened her eyes slowly "morning Kazune"

...3…2…1…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY mmmpfh"

"Shhh quiet down will ya, its only morning, plus we could get expelled if the teachers found me here"

"Well think of that before you collapse in my room and sleep on MY bed" Karin said angry

_'Well this isn't going to be good'_

*knok knok*

"Karin-chan is everything okay" Himeka said worried for her friend

"sh*t" Kazune sweared again

* * *

**(A/N) ok guys this was chapter 6 hope you guys liked it and see you in chapter 7 and maybe something will happen between them again. Who knows… :D**

**Kazune *with clutches*: what did you make me do?!**

**Queen: nothing *grins evily***

**Karin: yea what did you make him do?!**

**Kazune: isn't it bad enough I'm in clutches!**

**Karin: No.**

**Queen: while these two fight I will say see you later :3**


End file.
